Danny The Babysitter
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: Danny has to babysit the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpuff Girls and the Powerpunk girls. They all make fun and joke with him but when they take it too far Danny punishes them. How badly will they be punished?


**Danny The Babysitter**

(Danny McCaffrey walks into Professor Utonium's house where Oppressor Plutonium, Mojo and Him were sitting on the couch together)

Danny: "Hey what's up you guys."

Utonium: "Ahhh Danny I'd like to thank you for doing this."

Danny: "It's no problem man."

Mojo: "Now Danny we will be gone for most night as you know. You are to take great care of our children, which is to say you will care for our chil-"

Danny: "I get the point Mojo!"

Mojo: "Hmmm."

Plutonium: "If anything happens to my girls, there will be hell to pay!"

Danny: "…Okay…"

Mojo and Him: "Same thing with the boys!"

Danny: "…Alrighty then."

Utonium: "Make sure nothing bad happens to my girls as well."

(Danny gave a thumbs up)

Utonium: "Alright. Shall we go?"

(The fathers got up and walked out of the house)

Danny: "Don't worry you guys. You can count on me."

(Danny closed the front door behind him)

Danny: "Hey you guys! I'm here, come on down."

(There was no answer)

Danny: "Hello?"

(Still no answer)

Danny: "Hola?"

(Again, no answer)

Danny: "Oh boy this is gonna be a long night."

(Danny began looking around the house singing. He then heard a noise coming from the powerpuff's room)

Danny: "Oh boy I should've known"

(Danny walked into the girl's room but saw no one)

Danny: "Come on guys where are you?"

(He heard a high pitched voice coming from the girl's closet)

Danny: "Okay, ready or not, here I come."

(As Danny walked towards the closet, the puffs, punks and ruffs came out of the closet and yelled boo)

Danny: "You guys did not scare me at all."

Blossom: "Well we tried."

Brat: "So your our babysitter for the night?"

Danny: "Yes siree."

Brat: "You don't look like a babysitter."

Danny: "Ahhh but I am ha ha ha ha."

Buttercup: "You look like a fathead."

Danny: "You go to your room right now!"

Buttercup: "We're in our room stupid!"

Danny: "You go to the other room then!"

Buttercup: "Make me!"

Danny: "Now!"

(Buttercup sticks her tongue out at Danny)

Danny: "Your on thin ice missy!"

(Buttercup laughs)

Brute: "Thin ice?! Who the heck says that anymore?!"

Danny: "I do!"

Brute: "Ha! Dork!"

Danny: "I am not a dork!"

(Brute gave him an 'oh, please' look)

Danny: "Okay maybe I am. But a little!"

Berserk: "A little. Ha, you mean a lot."

(Danny then thought of something)

Danny: "I got a proposition. If you stop making fun of me, I'll take you out for dinner."

Butch: "And what happens if we don't stop making fun of you?"

Danny: "You get T.V. dinners and I make you watch educational television."

(They all get scared)

Buttercup: "Alright we won't make fun of you anymore."

Danny: "Good."

(Danny walks out of the room)

Buttercup: "Not for long."

(Danny and the kids are out on the road)

Brick: "So where are we going?"

Danny: "I don't know where do you guys wanna go?"

Ruffs, puffs and punks: "Pizza!"

Danny: "Oh naw hell!"

Ruffs, puffs and punks: "Pizza!"

Danny: "Come on man I already had pizza earlier today."

Ruffs, puffs and punks: "PIZZA!"

Danny: "Oh no, no, no!"

Ruffs, puffs and punks: "Oh yes, yes, yes."

Danny: "Oh no, no, no."

(As Danny played around with the little superheroes and heroines, he was unaware that he was veering off into the opposite lane)

Brick: "Oncoming truck dude."

Danny: "Hmm? AHHHHHHH!"

(He went back over into the correct lane as the truck vroomed by beeping)

Brat: "Where did you get your license, a cereal box?!"

Danny: "I'm sorry I almost killed us can we please forget it."

Buttercup: "Just drive right then."

Danny: "Buttercup, bad, bad!"

Buttercup: "Oh shut up!"

Danny: "That's it no pizza for you!"

Buttercup: "What?!"

Danny: "You heard me young lady?!"

Buttercup: "What am I gonna eat then?!"

Danny: "The T.V. dinner I promised."

Buttercup: "Oh come on Danny, please."

Danny: "Nope."

(Buttercup started crying real tears)

Danny: "Okay you can have pizza."

(Buttercup stopped crying and smiled evilly)

(Danny stopped in front of the pizza joint)

Danny: "Al's Pizza? How typical."

(They all went in)

Buttercup: "I want a large cheese and pepperoni pizza!"

Bubbles: "I want a small cheese pizza!"

Blossom: "I want two small cheese and pepperoni pizzas."

Berserk: "I want two large cheese pizzas with olives and-"

Danny: "I only have so much freaking money! Holy crap!"

(They all stared at him)

Danny: "Okay look, we'll order two large pizzas. There are ten of us. One large cheese pizza will be for five of us and the next large pizza will be for the remaining five."

(They still stared at him)

Danny: "Hello?"

(They all shrugged and said okay)

(Later on the pizzas came out and they chowed down)

Danny: "Boomer don't eat so fast. Berserk use a napkin not your skirt. Brute wipe your face for crying out loud!"

Butch: "Why are you being so bossy?"

Danny: "Excuse me?"

Brick: "He asked 'why are you being so bossy?'"

Danny: "You guys are just asking to go home early aren't you?"

Brick: "Actually we're asking you to keep us out all night!"

Danny: "Ok maybe you forgot but your fathers put me in charge."

Boomer: "So?"

Danny: "So that means you have to listen to me. I am the oldest, I have authority."

Brick: "No one is in charge of the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Danny: "But Mojo and Him-"

Brick, Butch and Boomer: "We don't care!"

Danny: "Oh that's it! Early bed for you when we get home!"

Brick: "Oh yeah?"

Danny: "Yeah!"

(The ruffs just stared Danny down)

Danny: "Just wait till we get home! Just you boys wait!"

Butch: "Oooo we're really scared!"

Danny: "No, no just wait!"

Brick: "Whatever dorko!"

(They finished up and headed back out to the car)

Danny: "Get in the car right now you three!"

Brick: "That's what we were doing...dumbo."

(As Danny made his way to the driver's side, he spotted a parking ticket)

Danny: "Oh Jesus, like I already have enough trouble!"

(He got in and started to drive in the direction home. As Danny was driving, he felt someone touching his hand. It was Blossom's)

Blossom: "Hehehehe."

(Blossom started blushing)

Danny: "Uh, Blossom?"

Blossom: "Hehe yeah?"

Danny: "What're you doing?"

Blossom: "Nothing."

Danny: "You're touching my hand."

Blossom: "I know."

Danny: "…Ok whatever makes you feel good."

Blossom: "Yay!"

(When Danny and the rest got back to the Powerpuff's house, Danny walked up to the Rowdyruffs)

Danny: "You three, in the living room now, now."

Brick: "Why?"

Danny: "Do it now! Im not gonna tell you again!"

Brick: "Fine whatever."

(Danny turned to Buttercup)

Danny: "You, in your room now."

Buttercup: "What did I do?!"

Danny: "Now!"

(Buttercup frowned and headed to her room. Danny turned to the Powerpunks)

Danny: "You three in the living room as well."

Berserk: "We didn't do anything!"

Danny: "In-to-the-living-room."

Brat: "Why?!"

Danny: "NOW!"

(The punks did as they were told)

Danny: "Blossom, Bubbles?"

Blossom and Bubbles: "Yes Danny?"

Danny: "You have been the most behaved tonight so…do what you want and have fun." 

(Blossom flew up, kissed Danny on the cheek and they both skipped off happily)

Danny: "Now to fix the rest."

(Danny went walking into the living room)

Brick: "So what're we here f-"

Danny: "Hold on, don't speak!"

Brick: "Oh my god."

(Danny went walking upstairs into the puff's room where Buttercup was sitting on her bed. Danny brought in a chair)

Danny: "Buttercup."

Buttercup: "What?"

Danny: "Come. Have a sit down."

(Buttercup sighed and sat in the chair. Danny pressed a button and the chair locked Buttercup in place)

Buttercup: "What the!"

(She tried to get out but no luck)

Danny: "I made it power proof. Wonderful, huh?"

Buttercup: "Oh yeah great. What the heck are you doing?!"

Danny: "This is your punishment."

Buttercup: "My punishment is to stay locked in a chair?"

Danny: "Not just locked."

(Danny went out of the room and then rolled in a machine)

Buttercup: "What is that?"

Danny: "I'll tell you what it is. It's a CD player. I have a CD in here on an unbreakable loop. Meaning it'll play over and over again…unless you destroy the player."

Buttercup: "Oookay." 

Danny: "Yup."

Buttercup: "So are you like gonna play loud heavy metal music?"

Danny: "Nope. That's too obvious. I know how you have a tough nature and don't like silly soft child music so this is what I'm gonna play."

(Danny gets the CD player going and it starts playing the goofy goober song)

Buttercup: "Oh my god, no. God no, please no!"

Danny: "Oh yes god yes mwahahahaha! Well I must be going."

Buttercup: "Danny wait a minute please! I promise I'll be good! Please!"

Danny: "Nope, you enjoy the music. Bye."

Buttercup: "Danny please stop it stop it stop it!"

Danny: "See ya in a few hours."

(Danny headed downstairs)

Danny: "Hey you guys."

Brick: "Okay what're we down here for?"

Danny: "I would just like to talk about what happened tonight at the pizza joint. No biggy."

Boomer: "No biggy? You were yelling at us before."

Danny: "Yeah well..let's just talk things out instead of yelling at each other. Let's have some drinks. What do you guys want?"

Brick: "Just give us soda."

Berserk: "Yeah."

Danny: "Soda for everybody? Soda it is."

(Danny went in the kitchen and poured all the sodas but added an extra ingredient…knock out pills)

Danny: "Sodas all around."

(Danny passed each out and sat down)

Danny: "So, we had a bad night at the pizza joint. Let's talk about it."

Brick: "Okay."

(The ruffs and the punks took a couple sips of their drinks)

Danny: "So I tell Boomer not to eat so fast and you guys but in giving me attitude."

Brick: "Duh, we're the Rowdyruff Boys; we don't let anyone else tell us what to do."

Butch and Boomer: "Yeah."

Danny: "I was simply telling Boomer not eat so fast so he doesn't choke to death and die. That's not telling you what to do."

Brick: "Yeah well..."

(Brick started to feel light headed and trailed off, passing out. The rest of the ruffs and the punks started to feel light headed as well)

Boomer: "What did you do to our drinks, man?"

Danny: "You will all find out in due time."

(They all conked out)

(The ruffs opened their eyes to find themselves locked up on the couch)

Brick: "W-w-what the?"

Boomer: "I can't get out!"

Butch: "Me neither."

Danny: "Its power proof, don't even try."

Brick: "You! You set us up!"

Danny: "I know isn't it great?!"

Butch: "No!"

Boomer: "Yeah, it just makes you a liar!"

Danny: "…nah."

Brick: "What is this all about anyway?!"

Danny: "This is your punishment."

The Ruffs: "What?!"

Danny: "Yup."

Boomer: "W-wait, where are the punks?"

Danny: "Oh, they have a different punishment then you. They're in another room."

Brick: "What are you gonna do with us?"

Danny: "Do?"

(Danny went over and turned on the television)

Danny: "Gentlemen, I'd like to present…EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION!"

The Ruffs: "NOOOO!"

Danny: "YESSS!"

(The T.V. started playing)

Brick: "N-n-no please! M-make it stop!"

Boomer: "My eyes!"

Danny: "Well I'll just leave you with the education."

Butch: "Wait, wait, wait please!"

Danny: "Nope, enjoy the show guys."

(Danny left the boys with the T.V.)

(The punks woke up in a room)

Berserk: "W-what happened? My head hurts."

Brat: "Yeah mine too."

Brute: "It was Danny! That no good idiot!"

Berserk: "Yeah he must've done something to ours drinks."

Brat: "Hey we're locked up."

(They tried to break free but nothing happened. The locks didn't budge)

Berserk: "Hey, I can't break free!"

Brute and Brat: "Neither can we."

Danny: "Yeah they're power proof."

Brute: "Well, well, well if it isn't the idiot!"

Danny: "Oh really?"

Brute: "Yeah!"

Berserk: "Let us go!"

Danny: "Can't yet. Right after your punishment."

Brute: "What do you mean punishment?!"

(Danny brought three little machines in and put them as close to the girls as possible)

Berserk: "Okay, what are these?"

Danny: "These? These are tickle machines."

Brat: "You're gonna tickle us?"

Danny: "Not me the machines."

Berserk: "We're not even ticklish?"

Danny: "Really? Have you ever been tickled before?"

The Punks: "Uhhh…no."

Danny: "Exactly. So how do you know?"

Berserk: "Good point."

Danny: "I know."

(Danny prepared the machines)

Berserk: "Listen Danny, we're sorry about tonight alright. Please just let us go."

Danny: "No."

Brute: "No? That's it, no? You're not even gonna think about it?!"

(Danny ran his finger up and down his right temple as if he was thinking)

Danny: "Just thought about it, nope."

Brute: "Why?!"

Danny: "Because you girls need to learn to behave correctly!"

Brat: Uhhh hello we're the Powerpunk Girls. We're punks, we don't behave."

Danny: "Awww well then. That's you problem isn't it?"

(Danny got the machines already and hit a button to activate all three of them)

Berserk: "Hey dahahahahany Plhehehehehease."

(The machines tickled the punks all around)

Brat: "Hehehehehehehehehe hahahahahahahahaha!"

Brute: "eeeeeee ahhhhhh itchy ehhhhhhhhh. Gotta-scratch."

Danny: "Well it looks like you girls are having fun. I'll come back in a couple hours."

(Danny left the room hearing the girls try to utter 'hours?')

(About three hours later, Danny decided to go check up on Buttercup, the ruffs and the punks)

Danny: "I'd better check up on 'em. Utonium, Plutonium, Him and Mojo will be back anytime now."

(He went to check on Buttercup first)

Danny: "Hey Butters, how ya doin'?"

(Buttercup had vomit all over her and the floor. She was breathing very heavily)

Danny: "Have we learned our lesson on behavior?"

Buttercup: "I…hate…you."

Danny: "Doesn't look like we have yet."

Buttercup: "No, no wait I have alright, I have. Just please..no more. I can't take anymore of it."

(Danny smiled)

Danny: "Okay good Buttercup."

(Danny got the locks off her and he laid her in her bed then went to go check on the boys)

Danny: "Hey how you guys doin'?"

(The boys were hypnotized by the television and drooling)

Danny: "Okay I'll let you guys go now."

(Danny turned off the T.V. and unlocked the boys then they snapped out of it)

Brick: "Huh?"

(The boys saw Danny and backed away)

Brick: "No please no more! We can't take it!"

Danny: "Have we learned our lesson about behaving?"

Brick: "Yes, yes okay we get it now!"

Danny: "Good."

(Danny then made his way up to the room where the punks were)

Danny: "Hey how you guys doin'?"

(The punks were in tears and out of breath. Berserk and Brat were passed out but Danny fixed that. He stopped the machines and all three looked towards him)

Berserk: "No, please no more! We can't take it! It's too much!"

Danny: "Have we learned our lesson?"

The Punks: "Yes!"

Danny: "Okay good."

(Danny unlocked them and heard a knock on the door)

Danny: "Oh that must be them."

(Danny got the door and it in fact was Professor Utonium, Oppressor Plutonium, Mojo and Him)

Utonium: "So how were they?"

Danny: "Blossom and Bubbles were angels. The boys, the punks and Buttercup, however, were iffy at first but we worked it out right you guys?"

Ruffs, punks and Buttercup: "Uhhh yeah."

Utonium: "Very good Danny. We should get you to babysit again sometime."

(The ruffs, punks and Buttercup looked up in horror)

Danny: "Ahhh indeed I shall take care of them."

(The ruffs, punks and Buttercup gulped)

**The End**


End file.
